Talk:Kids for Character (battybarney2014's version)/@comment-2604:2000:1343:E110:F9F7:4A3E:D406:F734-20190424035641
"It's Tradition" is the 8th episode from Season 4 of Barney & Friends. Season 13 2009'"A Picture of Health"' is the ninth episode from the fourth season of Barney & Friends. It is a semi-remake of "Doctor Barney is Here!". "Play Ball!" 'is the tenth episode from fourth season of ''Barney & Friends. '''A Different Kind of Mystery is the 11th episode You do not have permission to edit this page, for the following reason: This page has been protected to prevent editing. You can view and copy the source of this page: "Going on a Bear Hunt" is the thirteenth episode from the fourth season of Barney & Friends. '' Plot As part of their school assignment for "Animal Adventures Week," the children have been asked to bring their favorite stuffed animal to class. As it turns out, they've all brought teddy bears, and each one is different -- black, brown, polar and panda. The children are playing with their bears when Barney appears. In his excitement to see Barney, Stephen leaves his bear on the treehouse steps. When he returns to the stairs for his bear, it's gone! As the children investigate the scene of the missing bear, they discover some clues that may lead them to the bear, and they decide to go on a "Bear Hunt." BJ joins them on their adventure, and they learn about the different places bears live, what they eat, and that they sometimes sleep for a very long time. The missing bear is found, having been "squirreled away" with Scooter! '''Theme': Types of Bears, Helping Friends Cast *Barney *BJ *Danny *Keesha *Kim *Stephen *Scooter McNutty *Miss Etta Kette Songs #Barney Theme Song #Me and My Teddy #Oh, Where Has My Teddy Bear Gone? #A Hunting We Will Go #The Bear Hunt #The Bear Went Over the Mountain #The Bear Hunt (Reprise) #It's C-C Cold BRRRR! #The Bear Hunt (Reprise #2) #The Other Day I Met a Bear #The Barney Bag #The Bear Hunt (Reprise #3/Finale) #I Love You Trivia *This is the second time Scooter had something that belonged to Stephen. The first time was his quarter in "Pennies, Nickels, Dimes". *This is the last episode to feature the 1996 BJ costume. It would later return in Let's Go to the Zoo (when BJ tries to get a better picture of an elephant). *It is revealed that pandas are one of Kim's favorite type of bears. *This episode was inspired by the book by Michael Rosen and Helen Oxenbury. Return to Going on a Bear Hunt (battybarney2014's version).from Season 4 of Barney & Friends. Plot Ashley, Kristen and Curtis are trying to help Jeff think of a name for his new kitten when they hear strange noises from the classroom. Barney appears and together they become detectives to solve the case of the mysterious visitor. Along the way they learn about their individual differences. Stella arrives to tell the story of "The City Mouse and the Country Mouse." Scooter keeps popping in to give his opinion about who the mysterious visitor might be. The mystery is solved when Barney and the children discover Jeff's new kitten is causing the mischief. They decide on a perfect name for the kitten. Theme: Mysteries, Differences Stories: The City Mouse and the Country Mouse Cast *Barney *Ashley *Curtis *Jeff *Kristen *Stella the Storyteller *Scooter McNutty *Miss Etta Kette *Tiger the Cat Song List #Barney Theme Song #It's a Fun, Fun Sunny Day! #Big and Little #Colors All Around #Everyone is Special #Have a Snack! #You've Got to Be You #I Love You Trivia *The working title for this episode is "The Case of the Mysterious Visitor". *This episode marks the only time Curtis and Jeff appeared together. *This episode reveals that Ashley is allergic to milk and Curtis was named after his grandfather when he was born. *Stella is uncredited, despite appearing in this episode. International Edits *In some international versions, this episode was shortened. Plot Barney shows his friends his new Vend-O-Ball machine, which dispenses a variety of balls when you push a button. He warns them not to push the red button because it's not working properly, in other words, it may be broken. But while everyone else is having fun playing ball games from bowling to miniature golf, Scooter talks Baby Bop into pushing the red button. Baby Bop pushes the red button and gets surrounded by lots of pink and green pool balls, which matches Baby Bop's color. Theme: Ball Games Cast * Barney * Baby Bop * Danny * Hannah * Keesha * Robert * Scooter McNutty * Miss Etta Kette Songs # Barney Theme Song # Let's Play Together # When You Have a Ball # The Exercise Song # Roll, Roll, Roll the Ball # Share Your Stuff # In and Out the Windmill # Clean Up # I Love You Trivia * This episode marks the first appearance of Danny. * This marks the last appearance of the 1996 Baby Bop costume. International Edits * "Roll, Roll, Roll the Ball" was shortened to two verses for international airings. Plot Hannah's allergies and Scooter McNutty's cold lead the group to a discussion of health and ways to keep healthy. Barney shows the kids how healthy foods, exercise, and even laughter can improve and maintain your health. "Doctor Barney" gives the children pretend check-ups. After learning about x-rays on the Adventure screen, the children learn not to fear x-rays and are motivated to make their own pretend x-rays using chalk on black paper. Meanwhile, Barney is trying to recall where he's misplaced an x-ray of himself that he'd like to show his friends. Hannah finds an x-ray and the children see that Barney is "all heart" and a true "picture of health!". Theme: Keeping Healthy, Doctor Check-Ups Cast *Barney *Curtis *Hannah *Kim *Stephen *Scooter McNutty *Miss Etta KetteLet's Eat is the 14th episode from Season 4 of Barney & Friends. Plot Tonight is a very special night for Robert. It’s his mom’s birthday and he is going out to a fancy restaurant for the very first time. Barney and his friends help Robert get ready for his big night out by setting up a pretend fancy restaurant. The children make placemats for the fancy restaurant with the help of the Barney Bag. Chip, Hannah, BJ and Baby Bop create the meal in the kitchen, while Barney, Robert and Ashley get the Fancy restaurant ready with some help from Miss Etta. Scooter adds a surprise of his own. Through making the menu and preparing for the meal, the children learn all about good nutrition and the importance of eating different kinds of foods. Meanwhile, when Robert realizes that he forgot to get his mother a birthday present, the other children offer their placemats to Robert as a special birthday gift for his mom. Theme: Nutrition, Manners Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Ashley *Chip *Hannah *Robert *Scooter McNutty *Miss Etta Kette Song List #Barney Theme Song #If You're Happy and You Know It #Please and Thank You #The Barney Bag #The Yum Yum Song #The Waitress Song #People Helping Other People #Clean Up! Do Our Share! #I Love You Trivia *A promo shot of the kids greeting Barney in the treehouse is shown during the Barney Theme Song. *This is the first appearances of the 1997 Baby Bop and BJ costumes.﻿ *After this episode, David Joyner left the show to film Barney's Great Adventure and was replaced by Josh Martin and Maurice Scott for the rest of this Season and for the home video, It's Time for Counting. David Joyner later returned playing the Barney costume in the home video, Barney in Outer Space. International Edits *In some international versions, this episode was shortened. Song List #Barney Theme Song #It's a Great Day #Oh, How I Love Trees #Snackin' on Healthy Food #Laugh with Me! #Squishy, Squashy, Washy #Growing #The Doctor is a Friend of Mine #I Used to Be Afraid #I Love You Trivia *This episode marks the first appearance of Curtis. *This episode reveals that Hannah is very allergic to flower pollen. *In this episode, Baby Bop was mentioned while Barney searches around for his X-ray. *In The Adventure Screen segment about X-rays, Barney posters can be seen in the X-ray room at the hospital. Also, a young girl is seen on the screen holding a Barney balloon. International Edits *In some international cuts, the song, "I Used to Be Afraid" was cut off. Plot The kids are sharing stories about their family traditions/celebrations. Ashley and Alissa tell everyone about the "Sister Celebration" that their family has each year. Robert can't think of a tradition that his family shares. Barney explains that a family tradition is something that a family does together. Stella tells a story about a special quilt, and the children make family flags with the use of the Barney Bag. They discover how special times and shared experiences become traditions. Educational Theme: Family Traditions Stories: The Story Quilt Cast *Barney *Alissa *Ashley *Kristen *Robert *Stella the Storyteller *Scooter McNutty *Miss Etta Kette Song List #Barney Theme Song #Pat-A-Cake #The More We Get Together #A Family Tradition #Looby Loo #The Fiesta Song #My Family's Just Right for Me #The Barney Bag #A Camping We Will Go #S'Mores #I Love You Trivia *The picnic pictures shown on the school bulletin board featured Generation 2 cast members Ashley, Chip, Kristen, Robert, Jeff, Keesha, Kim, and Maria. These pictures were most likely taken at a season opener picnic. *This is the only time Alissa and Stella the Storyteller appeared together. International Edits *In dubbed versions to this episode, "The More We Get Together" is removed.